Hari yang Panjang
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Perjalanan Light yang terasa sangat panjang karena dihalangi bermacam-macam rintangan. Fic prtama di Death Note, please read n review..


Fanfic Death Note pertamaku..

Moga kalian suka..

Ditunggu saran dan kritikan..

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Hari yang Panjang

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor

Warning: Gaje, tingkat humor yang kurang(Maklum coba2 bikin fic humor)

Summary: Perjalanan Light yang terasa sangat panjang karena dihalangi bermacam-macam rintangan.

**Hari yang Panjang**

Hari ini pagi yang sangat cerah dengan langit bewarna biru yang menemani cerahnya pagi hari ini. Pemuda yang bernama Yagami Lightpun bangun dari tidurnya. Meski baru bangun tapi rambutnya tidak terlalu acak-acakan dan dia membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup segarnya udara pagi ini.

"Wah.. Segarnya.." gumam Light. Diapun berjalan menuju cermin besar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dilihat baik-baik cermin tersebut.

"Aku ganteng banget pagi ini." ujarnya bangga. Sukses membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan pingsan di tempat.

"Pagi-pagi dah narsis aja." batin Ryuk, shinigami milik Light yang hanya sweetdrop dengan mulut ternganga lihat kenarsisan Light yang makin hari makin jadi.

"Wah.. Ada Ryuk.." ujar Light ketika melihat Ryuk dengan masih mempertahankan posisi tadi(?) "Kamu kenapa?"

"Gak.." Ryuk langsung kembali menjadi Ryuk yang dulu(mang yang dulu kayak gimana?)

Lalu Light kembali dengan urusannya menatap cermin itu. Disisir rambut coklatnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi itu. Dia memperhatikan setiap hal yang ada dalam dirinya, wajahnya, badannya semuanya.

"Aku sempurna banget." ujar Light sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Tapi lebih baik mandi dulu." lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ryuk yang dari tadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus melihat kenarsisan Light merasa sangat mual.

"Salah apa gue?" batin Ryuk yang mengutuki dirinya harus bersama dengan manusia yang... sumpah narsisnya itu keterlaluan(dihajar Light)

Tidak lama kemudian Light kembali ke kamarnya. Dia benar-benar sudah rapi sekarang. Diapun menatap cermin itu lagi, terlihat sosok Light yang memakai baju bewarna coklat senada dengan rambut coklatnya dan celana hitam. Dia kembali menyisir rambutnya dan menatap cermin itu.

"Cermin. Siapa yang paling cantik eh maksudnya yang paling ganteng?" tanya Light pada cermin itu (mangnya kayak putri salju?) "Ya akulah Yagami Light. Hahahaha.." Light tertawa puas mengetahui dirinya yang tampan itu. Sementara Ryuk yang memperhatikan dah bener-bener mual plus sweetdrop tingkat tinggi dengan kenarsisan Light.

"Yagami Light. Itu aku yang ganteng, tampan, keren, pinter, baik hati, sopan, rajin nabung, imut, sweet(?) dan akan jadi dewa dunia baru ini." Light bicara seolah-olah tanpa dosa mengingat Ryuk dah mual dan orang yang mendengarnyapun akan merasakan yang Ryuk rasakan atau mungkin lebih(wkwkw).

"Light bukannya mau menggangu kenarsisan eh acaramu. Tapi bukannya kau harus ke markas pusat." ujar Ryuk pelan yang masih mual dengan kenarsisan Light yang berusaha mencari tempat sampah

"Oh iya. Untung kamu ingetin aku Ryuk." ujar Light setelah puas bernarsis-narsis ria di kamarnya. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan berangkat menuju markas pusat.

Markas pusat penyelidik kasus KIRA yang dipimpin oleh L, Ryuuzaki atau siapapun namanya itu terletak di salah satu hotel (karena aku juga kurang tahu ). Lightpun segera berjalan menuju markas itu dengan tetap mempertahankan "kegantengan"nya itu dan masih banyak hal-hal yang mengikutinya (inget pas Light lagi bernarsis-narsis ria).

Light berjalan melewati sebuah toko buah, tepat dia berada di toko itu ada truk nyasar(?) yang jatuh dan menumpahkan bawaannya, yaitu balok-balok es. Tentu es-es itu bisa membuat basah celana Light. Lightpun langsung menghindar dari "serangan" balok-balok es itu dengan sukses dan menolong bapak-bapak yang merupakan supir truk itu.

"Bapak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Light ramah

"Iya. Tapi esnya sayang nak." ujar bapak itu sambil melihat barang bawaannya yang tumpah

"Lain kali hati-hati pak. Nanti celana saya basah dan itu merusak penampilan saya."

Bapak itu dan beberapa orang yang ada di toko buah itu dengan sukses pingsan di tempat dengan kenarsisan Light. "Ya ampun narsis amat ini cewek eh cowok.." batin orang-orang itu

"Kenapa mereka?" batin Light yang melihat orang-orang sukses pingsan di tempat "Apa karena diri gue yang ganteng, keren, bla bla bla."

Kita skip aja kata-kata narsis Light yang segudang dan kalau dibacain gak bakal kelar 2 hari 2 malam..^^

"Ok. Waktunya jalan." ujar Light sambil kembali berjalan menuju markas pusat itu dan dia melewati toko bunga. Terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga dan tanpa sengaja air itu membasahi jalan yang baru akan Light lewati. Light berusaha menghindar dari "serangan ke2" yang dia temui hari ini. Air itu hanya sedikit membasahi sepatu Light. Lalu Light hanya tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu.

"Kalau nyirem bunga hati-hati ya." ujar Light sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada gadis itu dan gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar kayak baru dapet duit 10 juta(?)

"Iya, iya.." ujar gadis itu mantap

Light berhenti sebentar "Kalau basah sepatu mah gak apa-apa." batinnya "Tapi kok dah 2 kali gue hampir kena kejadian-kejadian gini ya? Apa perasaan gue aja kali?" Lalu Lightpun meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Kayaknya mau ke markas aja ribet bener." batinnya sambil terus berjalan tanpa Light sadari dia tersandung batu yang berada di depannya dan jatuh dengan sangat teramat tidak elit(?)

"Ini batu bikin ribet aja!" sepertinya kesabaran Light sudah hampir habis dan dia melempar batu yang tadi mengenainya jauh-jauh. Saking jauhnya sampai menimpa kepala orang(?) "Gak elit banget gue jatuhnya. Merusak wajah gue yang tampan, ganteng, n keren ini."

Mulai lagi kenarsisan dari Yagami Light yang tetep menjungjung tinggi pancasila eh maksudnya tingkat kegantengannya. Lalu dia kembali berjalan dengan raut wajah yang sudah sangat sebel, jika dilihat wajahnya sekarang terlihat seringai yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Saking menyeramkannya sampai-sampai tanaman yang dia lewati layu semua, anak kecil jadi ketakutan seperti liat setan(?) dan mungkin bakal terjadi hujan besar(maksud banget).

"3 kali aja." gumam Light sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya "Kalau sekali lagi awas aja." Masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan mengingat langit hampir sore.(mangnya Light jalan lama amat ya dah sore aja?) "Ya ampun dah sore aja. Kalau gini gak ada halangan lagi kan?"

Ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ada satu rintangan halangan yang menghalangi hidup Light eh maksudnya perjalanannya. Ada orang yang posisinya ada di lantai 2 dan membuang air di dalam ember yang dia bawa(ngapain coba?).

Alhasil.. rintangan, halangan yang satu ini berhasil membuat Light basah kuyup.

"What the..?" Light menyadari baju yang dia pakai sudah basah semua. Light mencari-cari sumber "masalah" itu.

"Eh.. Kena ya mas.. Sori ye.." ujar seseorang yang tadi membuang air dari ember yang sukses membuat Light basah kuyup. Light menatap orang yang tadi bicara dengannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Eh? Dasar sial. Jadi lo ya?" Lightpun teriak dengan amat sangat kencang, cukup membuat kaca-kaca di gedung pencakar langit retak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hehehe.. Maaf mas." orang itu malah cengar-cengir gaje membuat Light naik darah dan menyusul orang itu di kamarnya

"HEI! KALAU MAU BUANG TU AIR LIAT-LIAT NAPA? BAJU GUE BASAH BEGINI! GILE LO YE?" Light teriak dengan sangat kencang tepat di kuping orang itu, membuat dia merasakan budeg dadakan.

"Mangap.. eh ma..af.." orang itu pusing 10 keliling (bosen 7 keliling wkwk..) denger teriakan Light yang "menyeramkan" itu.

"Gue gak mau tahu! Gue minta baju lo!" Light langsung membuka lemari pakaian itu dan mencari baju yang cocok buat dia. Dan dia memakai kemeja warna putih dan celana hitam lalu mengelap rambut coklatnya yang basah itu dengan handuk sampai kering dan menyisir rambutnya dan menatap cermin yang ada di dekat lemari pakaian itu.

"Ni baru perfect." ujar Light sambil mengusap rambut coklatnya itu "Gue emang ganteng kalau gini." sukses orang yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop di tempat

"Ni orang narsis amat ya?" gumam orang itu

"Hei!" Light menatap orang itu dengan "tatapan mautnya" itu "Kalau lo gitu lagi. Awas lo ama gue!" orang itu langsung gemetar, ketakutan, mulut berbusa (lebay deh) denger Light bilang atau ngancam gitu.

"I.. iya mas.. Ma.. maaf.. Gak gitu lagi.." ujar orang itu dengan gagapnya (ketularan azis gagap ..)

"Bagus.." Light memandangnya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan seperti tadi dan berjalan meninggalkan orang gaje itu.

"Untung gue masih baik gak gue tulis nama tu orang di Death Note." ujar Light sambil menggerutu.

Light berusaha berlari menuju markas pusat ini karena dia terlalu membuang-buang waktu di jalan. Dan kalau tidak waspada dia bakal kena "serangan" untuk yang ke5 kalinya. Dia udah capek dengan serangan-serangan itu.

"Apa gue kegantengan jadi dapet cobaan kayak gini?" gumamnya masih mempertahankan kenarsisannya yang tiada tara(?)

Akhirnya setelah halangan, rintangan, serangan apalah itu yang menganggu perjalanan Light sampailah dia di markas pusat.

"Akhirnya nyampe juga gue." ujar Light lega dan berusaha masuk ke ruang penyelidikan dimana ada L di situ. "Maaf telat."

"Wah Light-kun darimana? Tumben telat?" tanya Matsuda

"Banyaklah Matsuda." jawab Light dengan tidak nyambungnya membuat Matsuda jadi bingung sendiri

"Light-kun darimana aja?" tanya L seperti seorang ibu yang bertanya pada anaknya yang maen nyampe sore dan gak ketahuan maen dimana.

"Gini ma.. eh Ryuuzaki. Ada macam-macam halangan yang membuatku datang telat." jawab Light sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"Oh gitu.." L dan Matsuda mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lightpun duduk di sebelah bangku Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun. Mau kue?" tanya L yang menyodori Light dengan kue strawberrynya. Light hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu L melanjutkan memakan kue itu.

"Oh ya Ryuuzaki sudah ada perkembangan dalam penyelidikan hari ini?" tanya Light

"Hmm.." L hanya bergumam saja sambil memakan kue itu "Aha.." dengan gaya agak lebay L menoleh ke arah Light tapi kue yang tadi dia pegang jatuh menimpa muka Light.

Ya wajahnya Light penuh dengan krim kue dan sisa-sisa kue. L terbengong melihat itu..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Responnya lama amat ya?^^

"Wah kue saya.." ujar L tanpa dosa sambil menatap kuenya yang berada di wajah Light dengan tatapan iba(terhadap kue bukan Light)

"RYUUZAKI!" teriak Light yang cukup membuat kaca-kaca di markas pecah. Untungnya kacanya bukan sembarang kaca(?) jadi cuma retak doang. "APA-APAAN KAMU?"

"Maaf Light-kun.."

"MAAF MAAF PALE LO! Lo gak tahu perjuangan gue buat kesini?(?)" Light masih teriak dengan sangat tidak rasional(?) dan lebay pada L. "KALAU GUE GAK SABAR GUE TULIS NAMA LO DI DEATH NOTE AMA SEMUA ORANG RESE TADI!"

"Aha.. Persentase Light-kun adalah Kira jadi 99.99%" ujar L yang tidak tahu kalau Light sedang marah-marah besar dengan memberikan persentase itu

"Bodo amat! Eh maksudnya, aku bukan Kira kamu tahu kan?" ujar Light setelah tahu persentasenya jadi Kira menaik tajam

"Tapi tadi Light-kun.." L menggigit ibu jarinya dan menatap Light dengan wajah innocentnya itu

"Ah.." Light masih saja kesal dengan L yang memancing-mancing emosinya

Tampaknya hari ini merupakan hari terpanjang yang pernah dilalui Yagami Light. Dan persentasenya sebagai Kira juga belum menurun. Butuh usaha dengan waktu yang sangat panjang agar semua berhasil.

END

Gimana ceritanya?

Abal, ancur, gaje?

Maklum baru pertama kali bikin fic humor, terinspirasi dari author-author yang bikin fic humor untuk Death Note.^^

Please review dan sarannya onegai..^^


End file.
